The Aftermath
by NightmarishStar
Summary: Today is August 18th. The day the Second Titan War ended. In the true sense of celebration, there is a party for the survivors. Now that Percy and Annabeth are a couple, how will their godly parents react? This is a Percabeth story, not Pothena. These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Rick Riordan. Rated T for no reason. Enjoy!


**Alright. It's after midnight so it's not going to be my best work, but I don't care. I like it.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Today is August 18th. The sun is slowly descending towards the west horizon and there's no sign of clouds floating in sky. The birds are singing their sweet melodies as they glide along the air currents. And the sound of music is emitting from the floating mountain top above the Empire State Building.  
This day is the end of the Second Titan War.

On Mount Olympus - the floating mountain top - there is now a party going on to celebrate the winning of the war. Demigods and Gods are mingling in the streets, talking and dancing as if they'd known each other all their lives.

In the middle of the main courtyard where the Muses were playing the music, there is two demigods. They are slow dancing to a song that nobody else can hear. In case you are wondering who they are, they are the Heroes of Olympus. Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

Today is also Percy Jackson's sixteenth birthday. This was no coincidence that the war ended on this day, it was foretold in the First Great Prophecy. But it has now been completed so the couple have nothing to worry about. Except how their godly parents will react to the news of their new relationship.  
Nobody dares disturb them, only glances over with a small smile on their lips. And if they danced close enough they could hear their whispered conversation.

"We saved the world today," Percy said.

"You'd better believe it, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smirked. "I'm not going to let you forget it."

A comfortable silence settled over them for a while, just swaying to the music. Percy spontaneously planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. A blush spread on the couple's cheeks.

"This feels like a dream," Annabeth muttered as she spun round in Percy's strong arms. "I'm waiting to wake up in my bunk back in Camp Half Blood."  
He chuckled, "I know what you mean. It just feels too perfect. Something is bound to go wrong for us."

Annabeth rested her head against the crook of Percy's neck, causing small shivers to run down his spine towards his Achilles heel. It always seemed extra sensitive when she was near him. Was it because of the vision he had in the River Styx? Or just his imagination. We may never know.  
"I don't think our luck is that bad, Percy." She mumbled.

"I'm not so sure about that, Wise Girl." He brushed a stray strand of her golden hair away from her face. "We have the worst luck going."  
A small smile played on her lips, "Yeah, I guess you're right for once."

Percy gave a small, mocking gasp, "Is Annabeth Chase admitting she is wrong for once?" He pretended to check her temperature, "Are you feeling ill? Is there something wrong?"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." She tried to sound angry but couldn't stop the small giggle escaping her lips. Horror suddenly filled her eyes, "Oh gods, did I just giggle? I'm turning into an Aphrodite girl."

"Yep," Percy laughed out loud. "Who are you and what have you done with my Wise Girl?"

She stood on his foot. Hard. "Oops. My bad."

"Yeah right, Wise Girl. That was totally on purpose." Percy said, glaring.

A mischievous smirk grow on Annabeth's lips. "So what if it was? What are you going to do about it, huh?"

Percy didn't say anything for a while, but you couldn't miss the mysterious smile or the cheeky sparkle in his eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and whispered in Annabeth's ear, "Five."

Confusion spread across Annabeth's face, "What?"

"Four."

Then realization dawned in her eyes. "No...No, no, no, no, no. You cannot be serious."

"Three."

Annabeth let a small squeal leave her lips as she escaped from his grasp and disappeared into the crowd.

"Two."

By now she had left the main courtyard. And was heading through the streets to hide.

"One."

Percy chuckled as he quickly followed his girlfriend's path, searching for her in the crowd. He was going to make her pay.

After searching for a while he still hadn't spotted the golden-haired girl with the grey eyes. He was soon losing hope of finding her when he heard a giggle from behind him. He spun around in time to see her disappear the corner.

He carried on following her but could never get close enough because of the thick crowds. He soon lost her again. Percy soon stumbled into a park where he spotted Grover who was dancing with his nymph girlfriend Juniper.

"Hey, man." Jogged closer to them. "Sorry for interrupting, but have you seen-"

"She passed us a minute ago. I think she is hiding behind that Athena statue down there." Grover smiled knowingly as he pointed towards a gigantic statue of Athena.

"Thanks, G-man." Percy patted Grover's back before sprinting off towards the statue.

Grover shook his head as he watched his best friend sprint off, "Young love."

Percy stayed as silent as possible as he grew closer to the statue, hoping to startle the daughter of Athena. The statue looks like it is at least twenty-foot high, not including the platform it stood on, which was six-foot high. He quickly peeked around the corner of the marble platform and could see Annabeth with her back to him.

He silently crept up behind her. As she sensed him behind her, he whispered, "Gotcha," as he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around making her shriek with delight and shock. Their laughter echoed around them.

As he continued to spin her around, she managed to say, "Put me down, Seaweed Brain."

"As you wish, my lady." He smirked victoriously as he stopped spinning. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist.

Annabeth childishly stuck her tongue out, "Don't be a smartass, it doesn't suit you."

"Yeah, well, that implies that I'm smart." He pulled her closer to him.

"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain." She whispered as her face was an inch away from his.

"Oh, yeah?" They were so close, Annabeth's senses were on overdrive. She was highly aware of everything around her, but all she could concentrate on was her boyfriend's lips, now less an inch away from hers.

Just as they were about to kiss, Percy gave his signature, cheeky grin.

"Gotcha."

Before Annabeth could react, he tickled her sides making her laugh as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"You're horrible!" She shrieked as she fell to the floor, slightly out of breath as Percy carried on his attack on her sides with his fingers.

Finally he stopped and lay down beside her on the grassy ground, letting her catch her breath. "Are you okay?"

"I hate you."

He gave a short laugh as he took her hand in his, "Love you too, Wise Girl."

For the next hour the couple lay on the grass as they held hands and talked about anything that came to mind. In their own world of bliss as they held hands under the twinkling stars.

* * *

What the couple didn't know was that they were being watched by the furious Goddess of Wisdom. She sat on a bench outside her temple, as it was the perfect spot to spy on her daughter and the rebellious sea spawn. Her anger increased every time she saw them touch or looked at each other.  
A growl escaped her throat as she watched the couple share a short kiss. She raised her hands to call a flock of owls to attack the Sea God's son, when a someone sat beside her.

"What do you want, Poseidon?" She asked harshly to the man next to her.

"Just making sure you aren't going to attack my son for no reason." The God of the Seas calmly replied.

Athena's head whipped round to glare at Poseidon. "For no reason? Look at him!" She gestured towards the fore mentioned boy, he was playing with Annabeth's hair.

"Exactly." Poseidon said. "He's doing no harm and his intentions are pure. You know he would never harm her."

"She should hate him," she muttered angrily. "They should be enemies, instead of a couple."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'?" Athena looked outraged. "You know why."

"Why do you think that?" He questioned her.

"Think what?"

Poseidon sighed. "That they should enemies."

"Because of our rivalry." She rolled her eyes as if it should obvious. "That's why."

"Our rivalry has nothing to do with it. Just because we argue a lot, doesn't mean they should copy us," Poseidon argued. "They are their own people and-"

Athena stood up in rage. "Are you lecturing me about my daughter?"

"For a wisdom goddess, you aren't being very wise right now." Poseidon stood up as well, towering over her. "Now are you going to listen to me for once, Owl Head?"

"Fine," she managed to spit out.

"I'm not happy about their relationship either, but I've accepted because I can tell it makes him happy. Look at your daughter," He pointed at Annabeth. "Can't you see how happy they make each other? Or are you so obsessed with hating me, that it's blinded you?"

Athena let the words sink in. "Oh, Gods." She sank down to the ground and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I-I didn't realize how immature I was being."

Poseidon sat down next to her but didn't say anything, just let her think her actions through. Eventually Athena turned to him. "Do you really hate their relationship?"

Poseidon choose his words carefully. "I don't hate it, but I would rather it if they just stayed friends. Together, their fatal flaws are very dangerous."

"That's what I'm worried about," Athena admitted. "That they are going to get each other killed."

"You don't want my son dead?" He asked.

Athena shook her head. "Of course not, he's the Savior of Olympus. I just want him to stay away from my precious daughter."

Poseidon let out a chuckle. "Fair enough. I can't ask for any better than that."

She gave a small smile, the tears disappeared. "He is rather reckless, to say the least."

"He gets it from his old man," Poseidon boasted. "He's angered many of the Gods, but they wouldn't dare kill him now. Well, not for a while, anyway."

"I'll be first in line." Athena claimed. "If he does anything to hurt Annabeth then he'll pay dearly."

"I doubt he'd do such a thing," he reminded her. "He cares too much for her, that much is obvious. Also, Aphrodite would probably kill him before you'd get the chance."

"Perhaps I could work with her, for once," she joked.

"Did you just make a joke?" Poseidon marveled. "I think you did. A bad one, but a joke."

Athena glared at the Sea God.

"Calm down. Jeez, I was just teasing you." He muttered. "Can't take a joke."

Athena sighed. "Why am I even talking to you now?"

"Because I'm showing you that even though you're the wisdom goddess, it doesn't mean you know every thing. That you can still learn new things." Poseidon responded. "Anyway, someone has to deflate your ego once in a while. It gets too big otherwise."

"Oh, and yours is much smaller, Fish Face?" She retorted.

"Yep." He gave her his trademark smirk.

They fell into silence. The distant music from the celebrations could still be heard, even as it was late at night.

Athena broke the silence. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just that if we worked together, without all the arguments, we could make a good team." Poseidon mused. "Percy and Annabeth make a good one, so why can't we?"

"Because it is hard to forget thousands of years of arguments and grudges." She pointed out. " They've been friends since they were twelve, yet we stated fighting after a month of knowing each other."

He nodded, "I see your point. But it would be refreshing to work with your, and not against you."

"I guess so." Her eyes glazed over as her brain started analyzing many situations.

Silence fell upon them again. But this time it was Poseidon who interrupted it. "What are you thinking about?" He echoed her words.

Athena took a moment to answer. "I've been thinking about what you've said. That someone has to deflate my ego once in a while. I believe that it is why Annabeth and Percy work so well as a team. They don't let the other's ego grow too big."

"Heroes with big egos never have a happy ending. Too arrogant." Poseidon added.

She nodded. "Exactly."

Poseidon checked his watch and stood up, "I'd should leave now. I need to inspect the damage done to Atlantis."

Athena stood up. "Do you think it's bad."

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It was nice talking to you with arguing...much."

"Yeah, but don't expect it too often." Athena smiled. "I still have to stop your ego from inflating too much."

Poseidon laughed then disappeared in a sea breeze.

Athena glanced once more at the couple.

"I'm giving you this one chance, Jackson. You'd better treat her right."

Then she disappeared in a flurry of owl feathers.

* * *

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this!**  
**Anyway, I'm tired.**  
**Nos da! (That's welsh for good night)**  
**-NS-**


End file.
